SANITARIOS
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Tras un año de viaje Lavi regresa, pero hay cosas que han cambiado: Kanda y Allen son novios y él esta comprometido, pero Lavi ama a Allen... mal Summary, pasen y lean. KxA LxA TxL. Songfic de la canción "sanitarios". Advertencia: Lemon n///n
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues aquí de nueva cuenta con un Laven (*O*), en esta ocasión es un songfic de uno de mis grupos preferidos Caramelos de Cianuro su música es taaan… perve XD, agradecimientos a mi almohada () por ayudarme cuando me trababa y a pasar la mayoría del fic a Word.

Contiene lemon (n///n me da mucha penita es 1º que subo, así que si no esta muy bien elaborado es por eso, comprendan). Situado en UA TikkiXLavi+LavixAllen+KandaXAllen.

Bueno espero y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo al hacerlo.

Declaimer: D. Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión y con la esperanza de que suceda.

* * *

_**Pues la suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí**_

_**Se que no has venido solo yo tampoco lo estoy**_

_**Todo el mundo esta observando nuestro encuentro casual**_

_**Yo se que esta mal, yo se que esta mal**_

En la mansión de los bookman se ofrecía una gran fiesta en honor al heredero de esta prestigiosa familia

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Allen chan!-gritaba enérgico un chico pelirrojo al ver a sus amigos y se lanzo a abrazarlos

-que no me llames "Yuu-chan"¬¬-dijo un pelinegro molesto

-si te sigues enojando así te vas a arrugar-dijo sonriente el chico de ojo color esmeralda y dirigió ese ojo curioso hacia el peliblanco y abrazándolo de nueva cuenta le dijo

-que bueno que viniste moyashi-poniéndose u poco más serio y viendo fijamente esos ojos plateados continúo en voz baja-te extrañe tanto-

Estaba por acercar una mano a la mejilla del alvino cuando fue interrumpido por Kanda, este lo apartaba del pelirrojo atrapandolo entre sus brazos y le dijo

-¡¡EL ES MI MOYASHI!! Deja de coquetearle-

-¡TU MOYASHI!-se sorprendió el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver a Allen que desviaba su mirada, el chico del parche sonrío, eso era algo inesperado

-señorito lavi, su abuelo esta llamándolo-aviso una señorita de la servidumbre

-ah si, voy para allá; ustedes diviértanse-dirigió una mirada nostálgica hacia el pequeño moyashi

-lavi, te quiero presentar a Lord Tikki Mick-dijo serio el abuelo del pelirrojo

-mucho gusto lord Tikki Mick, mi nombre es lavi Bookman-se presento he izo una reverencia

-el es tu prometido-finalizo el mayor de los bookman

-el gusto es mío…lavi-pronuncio estas palabras el lord, un chico moreno, alto, de pelo un poco largo y ondulado (N.A. oh! Tikki *¬*) y beso la mano derecha del ojiverde -espero nos podamos conocer mejor-

-ah! ¿ho Prometido?-pregunto sorprendido lavi-(_Definitivamente hoy no es mi día_)-

-mas te vale que lo trates bien ¬¬-dijo su abuelo y se fue

Tikki observo de arriba abajo al pelirrojo, este se sintió acosado; el pelinegro lo tomo por os hombros y se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-no te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo de hacer otras cosas-se alejo un poco y le dijo sonriente-me alegro que no seas u viejo gruñón y margado, voy a ver a mi tío el conde, ahora vuelvo-

Lavi se quedo sorprendido de aquel chico

-lavi-dijo la dulce voz de un peliblanco, el aludido volteo a verlo y sonrío

_**Con la música tan alta no hay comunicación**_

_**Porque no vamos a algún sitio donde estemos mejor**_

_**Si nos desaparecemos de este evento social**_

_**Puedes ver que me brillan los ojos**_

-Allen-dijo casi en un suspiro el ojiverde que tenia tantas ganas de abrazarle, besarle y llevárselo consigo pero recordó que a amigo ahora novio de su amado

-¿y kanda?-pregunto un poco triste

-fue por agua-respondió-perdón-dijo viendo al suelo, lavi levanto el rostro del ojiplateado y pregunto

-¿perdón? ¿Por qué debía y perdonarte? ¿Por estar con kanda?-para nada, Yuu-chan es un buen chico, y es lindo, y no tiene que estar siempre bajo la presión de ser el próximo heredero Bookman, ni esta comprometido…el es libre como tu, se que te hara feliz mi pequeño Allen-al terminar su voz estaba quebrada y su ojo brillaba por la aproximación de lagrimas

-no lavi, perdóname por traicionarte, tanto a ti como a kanda, no me merezco que el me quiera, yo…solo…lo utilizo para olvidarme de ti…por que se que no volveremos a estar juntos como antes, perdona por no esperar a que llegaras de tu viaje…-Allen lloraba y el pelirrojo no podía permitirse llorar también, porque el era "el próximo sucesor de la familia bookman"

-Allen no llores, vamos a buscar a Yuu-dijo el chico del parche con una falsa sonrisa para que el chico dejase de llorar y funciono porque al encontrar a kanda lo reconforto un poco al ver que el moyashi era tratado con mucho cariño, muy raro en el pelinegro

Los tres chicos habían platicado de todas las cosas que les había pasado en este año en que no se vieron, debido a algunos asuntos pendientes en el extranjero por parte del pelirrojo, de cómo fue con kanda, hacia dos meses que le pidió ser su novio a Allen y la forma tan linda, cariñosa y tierna en la que el japonés trataba al peliblanco, haciendo que lavi se sorprendiera y se sintiera triste y feliz a la vez, pero aun así sonreía y reía cada ves que le jugaba una Boma al pelinegro hasta que alguien llego a incluirse en sus platicas

-¿lavi-chan son tus amigos?-pregunto una voz detrás del pelirrojo, el se volteo y vio a su prometido-¿no me vas a presentar?-cuestiono Tikki

-claro…-dijo un tanto sorprendido que le llamara "lavi-chan" pero en venganza lo presento como

-el es…-sonrío-Tikki-pon-el moreno volteo a verlo

-uh ¿Tikki-pon?-

-así te llama tu tío ¿no?-

-bueno solo el y mi prometido me pueden llamar así-dijo muy digno el lord

-es el Allen y el Yuu-chan-

-mucho gusto-dijo el peliblanco mientras su novio estaba medio matando al pelirrojo por haberlo llamado "Yuu-chan"

-¿y quien es tu prometido?-se aventuro a cuestionar el ojiplateado

-emm… ¡lavi-chan! ¿Quien mas?-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? vaya que eres rápido lavi-baka-se burlo kanda

-muchas felicidades-abrazo al peliblanco a los recién comprometidos para ocultar su tristeza

-//ring ring//-se escucho sonar un teléfono

-bueno-contesto el japonés-si, claro, entiendo-colgó –bueno tengo que irme-dirigió su mirada hacia el peliblanco-¿nos vamos o regreso por ti al rato?-

-yo…-respondió Allen

_**Te veo en 10 minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios**_

_**Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario**_

_**No soporto tenerte lejos**_

_**Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo**_

_**Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos**_

_**Si tú sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento**_

-no te preocupes bakanda, yo lo llevo-interrumpió el ojiverde, el chico de pelo largo miro al ojiplateado

-¿si?-pregunto con unos ojos grises brillantes al pasar por su cabeza que ambos podrían estar juntos

-jo…esta bien, pero mas te vale que no le toques ni un solo cabello baka usagi-advirtió

-claro, Yuu-chan lo prometo-dijo el pelirrojo cruzando los dedos de la mano que tenia en la espalda mientras con la otra abrazaba a Allen, el capoes los aparto y tomo al peliblanco para abrazarlo

-nos vemos-y se fue

Después de un rato de charla lavi fue solicitado para saludar a invitados estirados digo importantes, pero antes de irse, mientras Tikki miraba hacia otro lado aprovecho y susurro en el oído del pequeño ingles

-nos vemos en 10 minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios-el menor solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

Pasados los 10 minutos Allen se retiro con su amado al fondo en el ultimo de los sanitarios se encontraba el amor de su vida y sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre el y le beso apasionadamente, ambos fueron a dar al fondo de ese ultimo sanitario

-lavi te amo-dijo el peliblanco

-Allen…espera ¿estuviste tomando?-era inevitable que se diera cuneta, aquel beso era una mezcla de pasión, dolor y alcohol

-espera un momento-objeto el menor-yo no soy el único que ha tomado aquí ¿tu también lo hiciste no?-

-bueno, yo solo tome un poco, además yo soy mayor de edad, bueno eso no importa ahora ven vámonos-dijo el alcoholizado pelirrojo que tomo de la mano al ojoplateado, y cuidando de que nadie los viera se dirigen a su habitación

_**Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol**_

_**No puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdón**_

_**Además en algún sitio alguien te debe esperar**_

_**No te quiero atrasar no te quiero atrasar**_

**o****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. Al llegar a la habitación.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Lavi cerro la puerta tras de sí con seguro, prendió la luz y volvió a besar a Allen

-mi moyashi, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que no estamos así? es el estúpido destino se interpone entre nosotros dos ¿porque debe ser así?-cuestiono en tono melancólico el pelirrojo

-no lo sé, pero supongo que también es nuestra culpa, sobre todo mía, si no hubiera aceptado a Kanda...-

-tu no hubieras podido hacer nada en contra del compromiso que me impuso mi abuelo, supongo que las cosas deben ser así...pero...aun así...-por cada pausa que daba era un beso dado entre su amado y el ojiverde-lo único que...podemos...hacer...es...esto p. (tal vez sea egoísta, pero yo te quiero para mi) este...será...nuestro secreto-

Allen asintió sin dejar de besar, la temperatura iba subiendo, era necesario deshacerse de algunas prendas, la playera de lavo voló, al igual que su bufanda, el saco, el chaleco y la camisa del peliblanco tuvieron el mismo destino, el dueño de las ultimas prendas ya estaba recostado en la cama

-gomene Allen, por hacerte esto, discúlpame, perdóname-repetía entre besos y caricias el pelirrojo

-no...-ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos -//ring// //ring//-era el celular del menor se apresuro a contestar

-¿bueno?-

-¿moyashi, donde estas? Ya llegue-se oía del otro lado al novio del ojiplateado

-ah...si, estoy...en el baño, ahora voy para allá...enfrente del estacionamiento ¿verdad? Ok-colgó y volteo a ver al heredero Bookman que le sonrió comprensivamente

-aun así vale la pena-dijo en tono triste el ojiverde, sabia que era Kanda el que le llamaba a su moyashi-pero bueno vamos con bakanda-

_**Me parecía justo que admitiese también**_

_**Que cuando estuvimos juntos lo pasamos muy bien**_

_**Teniéndote tan cerca reconozco el olor**_

_**De la parte de atrás de tu cuello**_

Lavi esta por girar la perilla cuando se detuvo y volvió a besar a Allen, bajo el cuello estuvo a punto de dejarle una marca pero no lo hizo sino el mundo se daría cuenta de su relación y eso no seria bueno

-pero la próxima vez...-el pelirrojo sonrió-podré tener mi regalo de cumpleaños... ¿cierto?-susurro en el oído del ojiplata este se sonrojo al entender lo que esas palabras significaban

-claro...será mejor cada vez-respondió el albino, y así ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde estaba el pelinegro, ocultando su tristeza tras una mascara de sonrisas. Kanda miro fijamente a lavi y a Allen pero fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de su novio, el beso apenas fue un roce de labios pero sirvió para que Yuu dejara de pensar mal de cualquiera de los dos

-hasta luego lavi-dijo el peliblanco con tristeza en los ojos

-nos vemos baka-usagi-refunfuño el pelinegro

-hasta luego Yuu-chan, nos vemos Allen!-se despedía mientras agitaba su mano derecha hasta que vio que salían por a puerta, lavi dejo atrás la mascara de sonrisas para tener un semblante melancólico, tenia unas enormes ganas de ir a su recamara y no hacer nada pero su prometido seguía en la fiesta y su abuelo lo mataría si no iba con él, además se supone que la reunión se celebraba en su honor, volvió a la fiesta en busca de su prometido, por suerte no se veía aburrido ya que estaba entretenido (cof//molestado//cof)por una pequeña de cabello azul peinado en unos extraños picos, ella parecía disfrutar bastante de la compañía de Tikki, por lo menos alguien estaba feliz, sonrió el pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia el sir y su pequeña acompañante

-ah, lavi-chan-dijo el Sr. Mick

-¿quien es Tikki-pon?-pregunta la pequeña

-es tu próxima mamá-contesto sonriente el moreno

-¿ah?-dijeron al unísono la peliazul y el pelirrojo-¿es tu hija?-se sorprendió el ojiverde

-no, pero es como si lo fuera, ella es Road Kamelot-presento el mayor-y el se llama lavi-

-mmm... ¿como un conejo?-pregunto curiosa Road

-ah claro -

-y mi nueva mama me ayudara a hacer mi tarea ¿verdad?-decía a pequeña con un brillo en los ojos

-eh?-decía incrédulo el pelirrojo, recordó sus días con su abuelo obligado a estudiar todo el día

-lavi-chan ya me voy, pero recuerda que nos volveremos a ver-Tikki sonrió y se despidió con un apasionado beso en los labios

-adiós mamá-dijo Road al alejarse haciendo reaccionar a lavi

-p. (¿ah? ¿me beso? Bueno he de admitir que besa bien XD)-

Y desde ese momento en su decimoctavo cumpleaños se convirtió en mayor de edad, pero también desde ese momento Allen y el se convirtieron en amantes, después de ese día recordó a Allen hasta quedarse dormido

En otra parte de la ciudad el pequeño peliblanco dormía con una enorme sonrisa porque aquel día había visto de nuevo a lavi

_**Te veo en 10 minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios**_

_**Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario**_

_**No soporto tenerte lejos**_

_**Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo**_

_**Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos**_

_**Si tú sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento**_

Aquellos momentos de encuentro furtivo eran cada vez mas seguidos, a pesar de que lavi veía muy seguido a Sir Tikki Mick siempre había encontrado el momento de escaparse con el peliblanco, desafortunadamente hasta ahora después de ya casi 4 meses el pelirrojo no había tenido el regalo de cumpleaños, ya que siempre era interrumpido por una llamada, una alarma o cualquier cosa

mientras su romance secreto se vivía al máximo sus vidas seguían avanzando, Allen seguía siendo novio de Kanda, a pesar de que al peliblanco le remordía la conciencia no podía dejarlo, de verdad había llegado a querer a Yuu, pero no lo amaba, aparte de que era lo único que el japonés tenia, ya que había perdido todo contacto con su familia desde hace mucho tiempo y en cuanto a el tenia a Yuu, a lavi y a un tío amante de mujeres y bebida sin importarle que fuera de la vida del ojiplata

No podía dejarlo, no le rompería el corazón, era demasiado. Lavi no podía estar con él, ya no seria feliz por siempre pero si podía hacer sentir aquello que él anhelaba a otra persona lo aria, esas serian las consecuencias de sus actos

la historia del pelirrojo no era muy diferente, no sabia que le depararía después de casarse con Tikki Mick, era un matrimonio arreglado desde su nacimiento para hacer mas fuerte a su familia, era ese el motivo por el que nació, pero desafortunadamente nació con un corazón que había llegado a sentir algo por el joven Walker y no podía hacer nada ante ello, el problema vino cuando el sentimiento se correspondió, no soportaban estar uno lejos del otro, tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo suyo y solo suyo pero eso estaría mal, pero cuando ambos estaban a solas no podían pensar y la idea de romper las reglas era algo aun mas excitante, maximizaban cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra...pero no era suficiente

Pronto se presento la oportunidad: Kanda estaría fuera un par de días, iría a Italia debido a la final de un campeonato(N.A si es que así se escribe, bueno continuemos) y por ordenes estrictas de su entrenador le prohibió llevar a l moyashi, el día del campeonato coincidía con un viaje de negocios del abuelo de lavi, sé iría por un día y aquel día era 25 de diciembre, por lo que el mayor de los Bookman acepto que lavi y Allen se quedaran juntos en la mansión Bookman (N.A. XDDD cuatro meses se pasan volando)

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. El 25 de diciembre .o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Aquella mañana el pelinegro se levanto temprano, tenia que arreglar varias cosas ya que Allen comería y cenaría allí, hablo con Jerry para que preparara la comida necesaria para satisfacer el estomago del albino

Todo estaba listo, no solo la comida sino también la cena, incluso un pastel de fresa hecho por las manos de lavi, solo faltaba que el festejado llegara

El pelirrojo paso por el a su departamento, Allen se veía espectacular, su traje negro con delgadas líneas blancas, su camisa blanca y por supuesto su moño rojo

El ojiverde observo un poco al peliblanco, volteo a los lados para ver que no hubiese moros en la costa, abrazo al ojiplata y lo beso apasionadamente, solo tenia dos días que no se veían

-te extrañe-dijo dulcemente lavi aun teniendo al moyashi en sus brazos

Allen apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y respondió-yo también-

-//gruñido de estomago//-eso era por parte del peliblanco, lavi le sonrió y le tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo al auto para ir a comer

La tarde paso entre risas, bromas y platicas, Jerry había dejado la cena lista, el tenia otras cosas que hacer, era navidad pero no solo el, toda la servidumbre se había retirado con permiso del Bookman mayor, lavi y Allen se quedaron solos

_**Y no tengo que hablar y no tienes que hablar**_

_**Por una media noche mágica cuanto te atreves a arriesgar**_

_**Se que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía**_

_**Y que esto es solo un momento mas**_

_**Si parpadeas ya no esta**_

al terminar la cena lavi presento el pequeño pastel de fresa, no tardo ni 5 minutos en acabárselo, su boca quedo llena de crema batida y restos de fresa, el peliblanco se veía muy gracioso pero al ojiverde se le ocurría algo mas divertido así que comenzó a retirar los restos del pastel

-lavi me haces cosquillas jajá-decía entre risitas el ojiplateado, lavi lo dejo, lo vio directo a los ojos y sonrió malicioso

-hagamos algo mas entretenido-lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a su recamara

recostó a Allen en la cama y el se puso sobre el albino-ahora mi regalo-lavi beso los labios de Allen comenzó a quitarle el saco, después el chaleco, deshizo el perfecto moño rojo, el albino por su parte se encargo de desaparecer la bufanda, el saco y hasta la playera del pelirrojo, ambos chicos se quitaron los zapatos, el Bookman desabotono la camisa de Allen poco a poco; el ojiverde beso el cuello níveo, los hombros, su pecho, los pequeños pezones estaban erectos por el contacto con el aire frió y a un lado del pezón izquierdo lavi dejo la marca que constataría que el fue el primero en explorar aquel cuerpo virginal y hermoso, que el seria el primero, continuo explorando el cuerpo del menor, seguía besando su piel bajando, desabrocho el pantalón negro y estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando...comenzó a vibrar el celular de Allen que se encontraba en su bolsa derecha, el menor tomo el teléfono, era una llamada de Kanda, vio que lavi tenia una mirada comprensiva, triste y decepcionada, apago el celular y lo boto por allí; ambos sonrieron y el pelirrojo continuo. Le quito los pantalones y se deshizo de los suyos, Allen dejo al descubierto unos bóxers blancos mientras el pelirrojo tenia unos negros (N.A. OMG! Que bien se ven ambos ) el pelirrojo continuo con el jugueteo, beso los muslos de Allen y poco a poco subió mas hasta llegar a ver un pequeño bulto debajo de la prenda blanca y pegada del menor, volteo a ver su rostro, el albino tenia el rostro encendido y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos estaban en su boca intentando fallidamente de callar sus pequeños gemidos

-la...lavi hazlo...mhm...mh...hazlo...-no podía contenerse mas, así que el pelirrojo bajo con sumo cuidado de los bóxers del ojiplata hasta deshacerse de ellos, entonces beso y lamió el miembro erecto del peliblanco, bebió del liquido blanquecino hasta que se detuvo-mmh..-Allen no pudo contener aquel gemido de placer y lo dejo salir, lavi siguió subiendo por el cuerpo de su amado, acariciando y besando su pubis, el vientre, su bien trabajado abdomen, su pecho se detuvo un momento para ver su marca y siguió él delicioso cuello del albino, antes de continuar le quito las manos de la boca y las puso sobre su pecho y el menor comenzó a explorar el perfecto cuerpo del sucesor de los Bookman, lo acaricio por completo y en esos momentos sus manos se encargaron de memorizar cada detalle en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, por su parte se dejaba acariciar, pero de igual forma comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha por la espalda de Allen hasta llegar a sus glúteos, con ayuda del albino se quito los bóxers negros y sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar en la intimidad del ojiplata, el primer dedo entro por la cavidad

-ah...-se quejo el menor y aferró sus dedos a la espalda de su mayor

-tranqui...lo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras besaba a Allen-seré...cuidadoso-su dedo entro y salió varias veces después fueron dos dedos y luego tres, el ritmo era lento y poco a poco fue subiendo de rapidez

-mmh...mmh...-ni el peliblanco ni el ojiverde podían hablar, no era necesario, ambos sabían que se amaban y pese a esto no podían estar juntos

Lavi se casaría en un mes y Allen estaba con Kanda; si los descubrían no tendrían nada mas que odio

El miembro del Bookman estaba mas que excitado así que lo adentro en Allen, las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes

-ah...ah...ah...-los gemidos no podían ser contenidos, finalmente concluyo, la primera vez del albino era de lavi, ahora ambos se pertenecían, solo por un fugaz momento podrían estar juntos

Allen estaba rendido así que sin mas se quedo dormido en los brazos de lavi, este no lo quiso despertar así que tomo las mantas y se cubrieron con ellas

Después de 2 horas comenzó a sonar el teléfono del albino -//ring ring//-

-bueno-contesto

-¿Allen mi amor?-dijo la voz de Kanda al otro lado de la línea

-si, que pasa Yuu?-respondió adormilado

-estoy en el aeropuerto, ya llegue, ¿ese conejo pervertido no te hizo nada?-pregunto preocupado el japonés

-ah...no...Que va...solo...platicamos y...jugamos un rato-dijo un poco nervioso ya que se encontraba entre los brazos del pelirrojo aun

-voy para allá, después nos vamos para celebrar que gane el campeonato-

-¡ah! ¡Ganaste! ¡Felicidades!-

-también te daré tu obsequio, te quiero, nos vemos-y colgó

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto el ojiverde que ya había despertado hacia rato pero no había dicho nada

-si-contesto Allen, se levanto de la cama, comenzó a vestirse y agrego-ya viene por mi, gano el campeonato-el peliplata sonrió amargamente

Al poco rato llego el pelinegro y se llevo a Allen

_**Te veo en 10 minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios**_

_**Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario**_

_**No soporto tenerte lejos**_

_**Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo**_

_**Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos**_

_**Si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento**_

La necesidad de estar juntos no disminuyo con aquel encuentro tan cercano, al contrario las ansias de estar juntos era cada vez mayor

Sin embargo el abuelo de lavi le anuncio la fecha de la boda ya estaba fijada, los preparativos estaban casi listos y esa misma semana enviarían las invitaciones, lo único que faltaba eran los trajes; en un mes seria el enlace matrimonial

Aquel día lavi y Sir Tikki Mick fueron llevados con el sastre para tomar medidas, como solo eran las medidas y la elección de los modelos ambos estuvieron juntos.

Tikki eligió un smoking negro, camisa blanca, moño y fajilla en color rojo (N.A. pa´ que combine con lavi XD)

-te veras hermoso de vestido-dijo el pelinegro con su usual seductor todo de voz

-¿ves...tido?-pregunto el sucesor de los Bookman

-si, con tu velo y tu larga cola-interfirió la pequeña Road recién llegada-mamá se vera muy bien-sonrió ampliamente

...yo no usare vestido-continuo el pelirrojo

-¡claro que si usaras vestido! ¿Que clase de novia serias si no lo hicieras?-le regaño su abuelo propinándole un buen zape

-no...Me rehusó a hacerlo...vestido...ni pensarlo-se seguía negando el ojiverde

-pero...mamá se vería tan linda-dijo Road con voz dulce e inocente

Al ver que la situación se tornaba complicada decidió tomar medidas drásticas

-tengo que discutirlo con mi novio- decidió hacerlo y jalo a sir Mick a uno de los probadores, era hora de usar uno de sus mejores talentos **la seducción**

* * *

Wow, me quedo larguito, bueno pues muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto o de plano dijeron `no sirve para hacer songfics` díganme ya saben se acepta de todo (criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, bombas, etc.).

prometo que pronto subire el otro capitulo, es que se me acabo la cancion y estoy sobre tiempo, ya que me tengo que que ir, pero bueno era justo y necesario que subiera el primer capitulo cuando menos.

gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah!!! De nueva cuenta estoy aquí con el final de este songfic, me quedo muy largo por que no me decidía en como terminarlo, espero y les guste el final XD, agradecimientos a y a Ino-chan por ayudarme a decidir como acabarlo.

Bueno espero y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo al hacerlo.

Situado en UA TikkiXLavi+LavixAllen+KandaXAllen y en este capitulo incluí TikkiXDebito.

Declaimer: D. Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión y con la esperanza de que suceda.

* * *

-tengo que discutirlo con mi novio- decidió hacerlo y jalo a sir Mick a uno de los probadores, era hora de usar uno de sus mejores talentos **la seducción**

-Tikki...yo-dijo con voz dulce pero sensual, poso sus manos sobre el pecho del aludido-es solo que no me gustaría usar vestido...mmh-gimió leve y provocadoramente captando totalmente la atención del sir, lavi le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y continuo con un leve sonroso-es solo que yo quería usar algo muy especial para la luna de miel y mostrártelo...s-o-l-o- a ti-se acero a si rostro y termino-si uso el vestido se rompería el encanto-le rozo los labios con los suyos y le mostró una leve sonrisa coqueta-por favor-termino lavi

-esta bien, pero antes...-respondió el pelinegro

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. Después de un momento .o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

-¡kya! ¡¡Auxilio!!-lavi salió del probador únicamente en bóxers, Tikki no se había resistido y quiso probar la deliciosa piel del pelirrojo (N.A. y valla que lo hizo)

-¡lavi!-regaño el Bookman-no permitiré que el matrimonio se consuma antes, vamos vístete que hay cosas que hacer-

El pelinegro salió un poco después con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-no se preocupe, no se ha consumido nada, dejaremos que escojan el traje de mi novio ustedes dos, yo tengo que ir a dejar a Road con mi tío-tomo de la mano a la pequeña y se la llevo

-nos vemos mamá-se despedía la pelinegra agitando la mano desocupada

-veo que lograste convencer a Sir Tikki Mick-dijo el Bookman mayor en un tono seco-es mejor que tu lo controles a el que el te controle a ti-concluyo

Lavi miraba dudoso a su abuelo mientras terminaba de vestirse, no comprendía, o mas bien no quería entender lo que el mayor insinuaba

-claro, este matrimonio es para asegurar el porvenir de ambas familias, no por ideas románticas ni absurdas así que no lo arruines-al termino de estas palabras el abuelo le clavo la mirada lo que hizo que el pelirrojo bajara los ojos

-lo se, no le he de arruinar-contesto el ojiverde y le mostró a su abuelo una sonrisa confiada

-si te ha quedado claro esta bien, ahora escoge tu traje, ah pero tiene que ser blanco-

-claro abuelo-

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Y finalmente el día de la boda-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Hoy era el día en que lavi uniría su vida con la de Tikki, el pelirrojo se sentía un poco nervioso pero no se sentía nada emocionado, había escuchado que las novias llegaban incluso a llorar el día de su boda pero el no sentía para nada eso

-//tock tock//-alguien tocaba la puerta de el pequeño cuarto en el que se preparaba el chico de mirada esmeralda

-pase-respondió –Allen-su mirada brillo pero enseguida del peliblanco apareció Kanda y el brillo desapareció-...Yuu-chan también viniste-dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita

-claro que iba a venir, no iba a dejar que mi moyashi y tu estuvieran solos aquí, Allen correría peligro con un pervertido como tu-refunfuño el pelinegro abrazando posesivamente al ojiplata

-¡muchas felicidades lavi!-hablo al fin e menor, su voz comenzaba a entre quebrarse

-al fin vas a sentar cabeza baka usagi, ya era hora-dijo el pelinegro

-//tock-tock//-tocaban nuevamente a la puerta

-adelante-contesto el pelirrojo

Al cuarto entro una mucama

-señorito lavi es hora de su boda, su prometido ya lo esta esperando en la entrada-dijo he izo una reverencia

-ya voy...gracias-contesto y la muchacha se retiro

-bueno pues mas vale que camines, no valla a ser que te arrepientas-dijo burlón Kanda y lo empujo a la salida de una patada, detrás del pelirrojo y del pelinegro salió Allen, los tres estaban por llegar a la entrada de la iglesia cuando el Bookman mayor llamo a Allen y lo detuvo mientras sus dos amigos siguieron el camino, cuando el abuelo de lavi se cercioro de que si nieto y su amigo se alejaron lo suficiente comenzó a hablar

-Walker-san quiero hacerle una petición-

-¿a mi?-dijo extrañado el ojiplata-...claro-

-la madrina de anillos no se encuentra ya que tuvo algunas dificultades, por lo tanto quiero pedirte que tu seas el padrino de anillos-dicho esto el Bookman extendió su mano y le entrego los anillos al menor

-y una cosa mas-agrego el mayor-se que tu y mi tonto nieto han estado coqueteando en los últimos meses, no se si haya habido algo mas o no, solo no interrumpas la boda, tu no eres quien para hacerlo ya que eres novio de ese Kanda, además de que tu jamás le podrías ofrecer lo que sir Mick si, no eres nada mas que su AMIGO-terminado su discurso el abuelo se retiro dejando solo a Allen para que pensara

-p.)yo no le puedo dar lo mismo que sir Tikki Mick, además lavi esta acostumbrado a lujos y riquezas, quien soy yo para negarle lo que por nacimiento le pertenece...y después de todo fui yo quien no le espero)-el moyashi miro con tristeza la cajita negra que contenía los anillos-fue bueno mientras duro-se dijo a si mismo y se dirigió a la entrada de la iglesia, cuando entro lavi aun seguía ahí esperando al que el obispo le diera la señal para que entrara, Allen lo miro perfectamente se veía tan bien con el traje blanco, camisa crema y aquella corbata en plata lo hacia lucir aun mejor, aunque el no se quedaba atrás, un elegante traje en negro, el saco tenia cola lo cual le quedaba estupendo, chaleco negro, camisa blanca y un listón con moño, clásico en el menor (N. me paso escribir lo que traían puesto antes XD)

Finalmente la señal fue dada y el pelirrojo recorrió la nave de la enorme iglesia tapizada de una alfombra de color rojo hasta llegar al pie del presbiterio donde se encontraba su prometido

-te ves hermoso-dijo Tikki esbozando una linda sonrisa-tu corbata esta torcida, deja acomodarla-el sir tomo la corbata plateada y la acomodo-listo- (N.A. cuando un novio tiene la corbata torcida significa que le será infiel a su pareja XD) lavi sintió encender sus mejillas

La ceremonia dio comenzó y conforme fue avanzando las palabras del Bookman resonaban mas fuerte en la cabeza de Allen

-p. ("jamás le podrás ofrecer lo que sir Mick si"...no soy nadie para arrebatarle lo que por nacimiento le pertenece)-

-ahora que pasen los padrinos de anillos-anuncio el obispo

-Allen vamos-interrumpió la voz del pelinegro en los pensamientos de l aludido, este asintió, ambos llegaron antes los novios, el peliblanco saco la cajita la abrió y mostró los anillos para que fueran entregados

-yo Sir Tikki Mick te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad-el pelinegro puso el anillo dorado con incrustaciones de rubíes en el dedo indicado del de mirada jade

El corazón del moyashi era oprimido, mordía su labio inferior para intentar no llorar

-yo...-el pelirrojo miro a su amado, también le dolía pero era su deber como sucesor de la familia Bookman casarse con Tikki, tenia que velar por los intereses de su familia-lavi Bookman-aparto la vista del ojiplata-te entrego este anillo como...-su abuelo lo miraba profundamente-símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad-y justo cuándo iba a colocarle el anillo a Tikki se le resbalo de la mano quedando a los pies del joven Walker. El menor lo levanto y se lo entrego a lavi-gracias-dijo el pelirrojo y puso el anillo a sir Mick

La ceremonia continuo hasta que por fin el obispo dijo

-si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta unión no puede ser concluida que hable ahora o calle pata siempre-

El de mirada jade volteo a ver al moyashi, pero este estaba llorando, no podía mas así que salió de la iglesia, Kanda fue tras el ya no había nada

-entonces los declaro esposo y marido, puede besar al novio-

La mirada del Bookman se torno melancólica al tiempo que Tikki le daba un ardiente beso

Los recién casados

Los recién casados salieron de la iglesia y les fue arrojado arroz, fueron felicitados por los presentes en la ceremonia

Allen apareció mas calmado aun con los ojos llorosos, el japonés estaba junto a él, lo tenia abrazado

Lavi quería perderse e irse con su amante, pero era demasiado tarde

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. en la recepción .o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

El pelirrojo estaba desesperado, tenia todo el día intentando perderse de la vista de su marido y hablar con el ojiplata, pero este ultimo se la había pasado pegado a Yuu-chan

Al caer la noche por fin se presento la oportunidad, una vez mas en el fondo de los sanitarios, lavi pudo zafarse de su esposo y Kanda le dio un respiro al pequeño moyashi, se encontraron por casualidad, no fue nada planeado

-Allen-dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo, el aludido trato de esconderse pero no pudo y termino siendo acorralado por el mayor-Allen...por favor...-

-no lavi-de los ojos plateados comenzaron a brotar gotas cristalinas que recorrían su rostro, se iban haciendo cada ves mas abundantes-ya no puedo mas, ya no soporto el verte con el, creo que lo nuestro debe terminar-sollozo

-¿de verdad es lo que quieres?-cuestiono el recién casado mirando fijamente a su amante, mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-Kanda me propuso matrimonio en la iglesia-contesto entre sollozos

-no me importa-contesto el de mirada jade dejando sorprendido al otro chico-mientras estés conmigo podré aguantar verte con el, por que yo se que tu cuerpo fue mío antes de que se lo entregues el, pero sobre todo que tu corazón me pertenece a MIy no a Yuu-tomo el rostro del albino y le beso dulcemente los labios-y mi corazón es totalmente tuyo-concluyo

.lavi-el de mirada plata e rodeo con sus brazos y se aferró a el-yo te amo-

-yo también mi moyashi-chan-el pelirrojo correspondió el abraso y beso su cabeza

-perdóname-dijo el peliblanco sollozando en el pecho del mayor-debo de haber hablado, pero el remordimiento no me dejo, por eso no merezco ser feliz contigo, por eso tratare de hacer feliz a Yuu y me casare con el, pero a cambio estaré contigo-resbalo por la pared y cayo desmoronado , cubrió con sus manos sus ojos platinados, sufría profundamente porque sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal y aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, el pelirrojo lo miro, el también sentía lo mismo

-merecemos un pedazo de cielo ¿no es así?-se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Allen –yo...yo tenia que cumplir con esto, si no me casaba con Tikki Mick se desataría un gran pleito entre ambas familias, era la única forma, tuve que sacrificar mi felicidad contigo por la familia Bookman, pero en medio de este dolor, de este infierno ¿no puedo tener un respiro? ¿No puedo ser feliz contigo...aunque sea solo una ilusión?-la voz de lavi se entre quebraba y en su pupila había lagrimas que amenazaban con salir; el pelirrojo junto su frente con la del menor

-hazme olvidar, prométeme que no me vas a abandonar, protégeme en tus brazos-Allen lo abraso, y el de mirada jade le beso profundamente...como si fuera la ultima vez

-te amo Allen-dijo el pelirrojo después de besarle

-yo también te amo lavi-contesto el peliblanco

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. Al otro lado de la puerta .o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

un pelinegro escuchaba cada palabra de ambos chicos, su corazón se iba rompiendo al escuchar la conversación pero no podía apartarse, su novio se encontraba ahí adentro y lloraba por no ser feliz, por no estar con quien amaba, el lo libraría de esa tristeza, así que sin esperar mas Kanda se dirigió a donde se encontraba el Bookman

-quiero hablar con usted-dijo el pelinegro

-por supuesto muchacho, adelante-contesto el abuelo

-en privado, es un tema delicado y se que a usted le va a interesar-con estas palabras el mayor se intereso en lo que le podía decir

-Esta bien, vamos a mi despacho-

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

-¿y bien que es lo que me quieres decir?-cuestiono el mayor

-es sobre Lavi…usted ha de saber que ha tenido algunos…deslices con mi novio-decir esto era doloroso, pero tenia que seguir por la felicidad de Allen

-claro que lo se, se lo había permitido hasta ahora por que se que es un capricho para el, es aun joven y también es tonto, pero he hablado con el señor Walker y creo que le a quedado claro o que Lavi puede perder por su culpa-contesto al comentario de canda

-yo lo he oído el día de hoy, en los sanitarios, ambos están dispuestos a arriesgar su futuro por su aventura, incluso…Yuu apretaba sus puños para tratar de controlarse-dijeron que se amaban-

-dem…esto es mas grave de lo que pese-el Bookman se notaba muy preocupado, la situación se le estaba escapando

-señor, se que si pasa algo malo con la relación entre Lavi y sir Tikki Mick, ambas familias se verán afectadas, es por eso que le ofrezco mi ayuda-al fin propuso el japonés

-¿a cambio de que muchacho?-pregunto el mayor, sabiendo que la ayuda no le iba a salir de a gratis

-de información, y de que me ayude a preparar todo pare que Allen y yo nos vallamos y desaparezcamos, antes de que los recién casados lleguen de su luna de miel-

-por supuesto, es mas lo arreglare para que puedan tomar un avión a donde quieran, el día de mañana-el abuelo sonrío, su pequeño problema estaba solucionado, le dio un apretón de mano a Kanda y este salio.

Cuando el japonés regreso a su sitio, Allen ya se encontraba ahí, sus ojos aun se podían notar vidriosos

-¿tienes algo Allen?-pregunto cínicamente el mayor

-ah, no es solo que…me entro algo a los ojos, per no es nada grave-excuso el ojiplata

-¿seguro? Bueno esta bien, tengo una sorpresa que darte, pero te la daré llegando a casa-dicho esto el pelinegro le abrazo-te quiero…lo sabes ¿cierto?-continuo Yuu, mientras tomaba el rostro del moyashi y le besaba

Lavi les observaba desde su mesa, esa era la felicidad que se le había negad, pero no importaba ya, por que el sabia que el corazón de Allen era suyo y nadie se lo iba a podes quitar

Después de muchas horas de fiesta, comida y bebida, los invitados se iban retirando poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron los dueños de la mansión Bookman, Tikki, Allen y Kanda

-es hora de irnos-anuncio el japonés-hay cosas que hacer así que nos vamos-termino Yuu

-nos vemos luego Lavi-la voz de Allen se torno ligeramente melancólica-que se la pasen vienen su luna de miel, adiós- se despidió el Moyashi y se fue con Kanda

-supongo que es hora de irnos a nuestra habitación- dijo ansioso Tikki, estaba alcoholizado, pero no se le notaba mucho

-si, vamos- contesta el pelirrojo resignado, los dos se dirigieron a la recamara de recién casados.

-por fin nuestra noche de bodas- dice Tikki tirando a Lavi a la cama, el pelinegro se deshace de su corbata, su saco y abre su camisa y se quita los zapatos, se pone sobre el pelirrojo que esta en shock, el sir le quita el saco blanco y comienza a desamarrar la corbata plateada mientras le besa apasionadamente en los labios, desabotona la camisa blanca y la vota a un lado de la cama, se detiene a admirar el bien formado y muy deseado cuerpo del Bookman (N.A *¬*), le comienza a besar el pecho cuando se queda inmóvil, el de mirada jade se preocupa, pero se da cuenta de que el moreno se quedo dormido sobre él. Cuando se intenta quitar a su esposo de encima este se mueve

-Debito te amo- susurra y se aferra a su esposo haciendo imposible que se mueva –no me dejes-

Al parecer el Bookman no era el único que se casaba sin amor.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. En el departamento de Allen .-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Los jóvenes Walker y Kanda recién llegaban de la boda de su mejor amigo.

-es hora de darte la sorpresa- sonrió ampliamente el pelinegro –pero antes, debemos brindar- (N.A.¬¬ ¿que le hicieron a Kanda?, tal vez tomo un poco XD) se dirigió a la cocina y en dos vasos de cristal sirvió jugo de uva y sin que el de mirada plata colocó un liquido obscuro en el vaso de este y se lo entrego

-salud!!- dijeron al unisonó mientras cocaban sus vasos, Allen se encontraba un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su novio, pero le siguió la corriente y se bebió todo su jugo

-¿y cual es la sorpresa?-pregunto el peliblanco al terminar de beber, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-mi entrenador me dijo que iré de gira por América, para un torneo, iras conmigo y nos casaremos en una iglesia en México-anuncio el japonés mientras la sonrisa del menor iba deshaciéndose

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojiplata después del shock

-nos vamos mañana temprano ya todo esta arreglado

-yo…- el peliblanco iba a protestar, pero se desmallo en ese momento, Kanda lo tomo en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

-así es mi Allen, tenemos cosas que empacar- dijo complacido el azabache acariciando el pelo blanco.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. Al día siguiente .–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Tikki Mick se levanto muy temprano ya que tenia que ir a dejar a la pequeña Road al aeropuerto, iría a visitar a su prima Lulubell, así que pese a los deseos que tenia de seguir haciendo de edredón humano a Lavi tuvo que ir (N.A Tikki es responsable XD).

Ya en el aeropuerto, después de cerciorarse de que Road subiera al avión, vio a Kanda con Allen en brazos, parecía que tenia prisa.

Sin mas que hacer en el aeropuerto el sir regreso al lado de su esposo, por desgracia pera él, el pelirrojo ya se había bañado, perfumado, vestido y todo, en ese momento se encontraba desayunando, pareciera que el mundo conspirara para que no pudiera estar con él a solas, ya que el abuelo de Lavi entro al comedor justo después que él.

Aun así eso no impidió que le susurrara sensualmente al oído del Bookman menor las cosas que planeaba hacerle en cuanto llegaran al hotel, lo que provoco el intenso sonrojo de Lavi durante todo el desayuno.

Después el moreno intento llevárselo a su habitación, pero ya era muy tarde y si no se apresuraban los dejaría el avión, así que muy resignado se fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron su avión a Italia.

Por horas los recién casados iban platicando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo (un tema muy interesante, si lo sabré yo XD), entonces Tikki comento –ah, por cierto en la mañana cuando fui a dejar a Road al aeropuerto vi a tus amigos, ese chico de cabello canoso y el de pelo largo que siempre esta enojado-

-¿Allen y… Kanda?-dudo el pelirrojo

-si, esos dos, parece que se iban de luna de miel adelantada, ese Kanda llevaba a Allen en brazos, nosotros también debimos hacer eso- el moreno hizo un puchero, ya que no se le ocurrió antes lo de la pre-luna de miel.

-…- el de mirada esmeralda se quedo en silencio, pensativo; no sabia que decir, Yuu… se había llevado a su Moyashi; en ese momento el avión aterrizo.

Tomaron una limusina y se dirigieron al hotel, el Bookman se la paso callado y pensativo todo el camino, al llegar a la habitación simplemente se sentó el borde de la cama, su orbe esmeralda ya no tenia ese brillo característico en el, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

-quieres mucho a Allen, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto el sir serio -¿lo amas?-

-yo… yo… - dijo dudando al principio –si- al final afirmo con firmeza, sinceridad y una profunda tristeza.

-pero, no te pongas así, creo que el te corresponde, he visto como se miran- Lavi miro sorprendido a su esposo.

-tú… ¿lo sabias?-

- no se haya pasado entre ustedes, pero no soy ciego, he visto como se miran, como se hablan-

-…- el pelirrojo se entristeció aun mas al recordar todos los momentos en que estuvieron juntos, sus ojos platinados, su piel blanca y tersa, sus labios rosados, cálidos… dulces; ya no los iba a volver a tener.

- no te preocupes, yo no quiero que nuestro matrimonio se convierta en una tortura, mejor divirtámonos juntos ¿vale?- el mayor intento animar al ojiverde.

El Bookman le miro y le dio una sonrisa y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Quién… quien es Debito?-

El moreno se sorprendió ante la pregunta - ¿lo conoces?-

-no… pero ayer susurrabas ese nombre y dijiste que lo amabas-

-yo dije eso, je je- una gotita recorría la nuca del moreno –Debito…- su semblante se torno serio- es el amor de mi vida, lo conocí en un parque mientras actuaba junto a su hermano Jasdero, comenzamos a coquetear, a conocernos y me enamore, pero… él se marcho para perseguir su sueño de ser un gran actor, yo lo deje ir porque me casaría contigo, eso ya estaba planeado antes de que yo lo conociera-.

-¿aun lo amas?- pregunto el de mirada jade, el azabache asintió, entonces el del parche se sintió molesto ante tales hechos -¿Por qué tenemos que sacrificar nuestra felicidad?, ¿es que no podemos amar y ser amados libremente?- después de un momento Lavi se encontraba acostado en la cama con Tikki encima

- si lo que quieres es ser amado…- el moreno beso al ojiverde, pero este no dejaba de pensar en el Moyashi y se quito de encima a su marido tirándolo de la cama, tomo su celular y llamo al numero del peliblanco, después de unos segundos contestaron.

-¿Allen?!, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?!- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-no soy Allen, baka-usagi- contesto una voz fría del potro lado de la línea, no podía ser nadie mas que Kanda – ya deja en paz a MI MOYASHI, ¿que no te das cuenta de que solo lo lastimas?-

-yo… yo… tú te llevaste a Allen!!- reclamo el ojiverde dudando al principio.

-por supuesto que me lo lleve, EL ES MI PROMETIDO, no iba a dejar que lo hicieras sufrir mas!!, además en unos cuantos días nos casaremos, así que ya no lo lastimes y déjalo en paz!!. //bip, bip, bip//- sin mas el japonés colgó.

-¿Allen, te hago sufrir?- se cuestiono colgando su teléfono en un tono triste y casi inaudible, apretó fuertemente los puños – ya me canse de esta situación!!- grito enfurecido, se mordió el labio inferior para contener su rabia y poder calmarse para pensar en como iba a arreglar las cosas, ya no iba a dejar que le arrebataran la felicidad de las manos -¿quieres estar de nuevo con Debito?- pregunto el de mirada jade, ya tenia una idea en mente.

-claro- se levanto del suelo y abrazo a su marido – pero es imposible- y en un susurro sensual le dijo – además te tengo a ti-

Un escalofrió recorrió al pelirrojo – pero… ¿preferirías estar con él en lugar de estar conmigo?- volvió a cuestionar.

-vamos no te pongas celoso, solo es el amor de mi vida- contesto el mayor

-entonces…- el ojiverde se separo de su esposo -¿harías un trato conmigo?-

-¿un trato?- Tikki no comprendía – ¿me permitirías tener un amante?- concluyo sorprendido y emocionado.

-no- dijo secamente Lavi – lo que quiero proponerte es que fusionemos las empresas de ambas familias, si hacemos eso, no habrá necesidad de que estemos casados-

-claro, ya entiendo, pero… no podemos divorciarnos estamos casados por la iglesia- este comentario puso a pensar al Bookman, y después de unos minutos tuvo la solución.

-lo anularemos- dijo decidido – ambos tenemos contactos en la iglesia, lo cual nos lo facilitara, a parte los dos estamos de acuerdo, y por si fuera poco el matrimonio no se ha consumado-

-bien, pero tendrás que recompensarme para que me porte bien-

-o.k., te ayudare a buscar a Debito-

Y de inmediato ambos chicos comenzaron a moverse y a hacer llamadas, un par de días después Lavi obtuvo la localización de Debito y ese mismo día el Papa dio la aprobación para anular el matrimonio, estaban por salir de la habitación del hotel cuando el abuelo de Lavi apareció.

-abuelo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-¿crees que no me iba a enterar?, vine para hacerte entrar en razón, ¿Cómo pudiste anular tu matrimonio?... muchacho idiota- regaña el mayor de los Bookman.

-¿pasa algo Lavi?- pregunta el moreno encontrándose con el aludido y su abuelo –buenos días Señor Bookman- saluda y hace una reverencia-

-tú también eres culpable- señalo acusador al Sir-¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo los dos sin el consentimiento de sus familias?-

-abuelo, no metas a Tikki en esto, esto fue mi idea- dirigió su orbe a su ex esposo y continuo- ve al aeropuerto y busca a Debito-

-pero…- trato de objetar el moreno, sin embargo fue interrumpido

-vete, yo arreglo esto con mi abuelo

-esta bien- suspiro Tikki –compermiso- y así se retiro.

-con que fue tu idea- el mayor clavo su mirada en su nieto, culpándolo - eres un idiota, su matrimonio tenia un fin, ya te lo había dicho…-

-abuelo-interrumpió el pelirrojo regresándole la mirada al anciano, su único ojo esmeralda reflejaba determinación –AMO A ALLEN, y quiero ser feliz con él, además hice un contrato con Tikki Mick- le mostró unos papeles- hemos fusionado nuestras empresas, ese era el propósito del matrimonio ¿no?, pues ya esta cumplido-

-¿hiciste todo esto por el chico Walker?-

-si, y hare todo lo que sea para ser feliz con él-mantuvo firme su mirada jade

-eres un niño tonto- suspiro con resignación el mayor- eres igual a tu padre- desvió por un momento su mirada y volvió a ver a su nieto –en fin, mas vale que te apresures porque esta tarde se casa con Kanda en México llévate el jet si es que lo quieres alcanzar, anda, corre niño idiota- una sonrisa surgió en los labios del mayor, la cual fue correspondido por el chico del parche.

-gracias abuelo- y sin mas salió en busca de su felicidad.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-. Horas después en E.U .-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

-//TOCK, TOCK//-

-adelante-

-señor Debito le busca un admirador, quiere saber si le puede ver-dice un chico

-¿un admirador?, claro hazlo pasar-un joven pelinegro se encontraba tranquilo en su camerino, estaba apunto de marcharse junto con su hermano Jasdero, que en ese momento se encontraba entretenido con una pelusa que se hallaba suspendida en el aire.

Un joven entro con regalos para ambos en una mano un enorme ramo de rosas tras el cual ocultaba su rostro y un pequeño cachorrito amarillo con motas negras en su pelaje, el animalito se lo entregó al rubio y las flores al pelinegro dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-Ti… Tikki Mick?- dijo incrédulo el actor, el aludido sonrió

-si, soy yo-

-dero? Dijo el rubio al no comprender lo que sucedía

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te habías casado con el Bookman? Cuestiono Debito al estar al tanto de las relaciones del "admirador".

-eso es cosa del pasado, hoy he venido por ti- se acerco a su amado y le beso desesperadamente, el ultimo dejo caer el ramo de rosas y se colgó del cuello del mayor, este por su parte lo tomo por la cintura y lo pego a él, se separaron y Tikki continuo –te amo, no te pude olvidar… te cases conmigo- propuso y en respuesta recibió una sonrisa seguida por un apasionado beso.

Jasdero por su parte se encontraba celebrando con su nueva mascota la felicidad de su hermano.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- mientras tanto en una iglesia en México-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Los rayos rojos del sol entraban por los vitrales de aquella iglesia en donde, hacia unos momentos repicaron las campanas anunciando la boda, que en ese momento se celebraba.

A pesar de ser domingo, la iglesia se encontraba prácticamente vacía, de no ser por unos pocos feligreses que asistían a cumplir su deber como católicos, la iglesia estaría ocupada únicamente por el cura y los novios.

Queridos hermanos continuando con esta boda, si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.-

El silencio se hizo presente después de las palabras del sacerdote, Allen se encontraba cabizbajo, sabia que Lavi no llegaría y detendría la ceremonia, ¿y como podría?, si ni siquiera que en ese instante se estaba casando con Kanda.

-yo me opongo!!!- ese grito resonó en toda la iglesia, el moyashi volteo incrédulo, era Lavi que corría hacia él.

-¿como te atreves?-reprocho el pelinegro al de mirada de jade – ¿a que has venido?, déjanos en paz, regresa al lado de tu esposo que es con deberías estar.-

-he venido a luchar por mi felicidad-contesto el pelirrojo con la frente en alto – y ya no tengo esposo, el Papa ha anulado mi matrimonio- dirigió su orbe esmeralda al peliblanco –Allen he venido por ti, para hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho- a pesar de la mirada oscura, asesina y fría de Yuu, Lavi se acerco al ojiplata y lo beso tiernamente –vámonos, Allen, quiero ser feliz junto a ti porque Te amo-

-jovencito ¿amas a este chico? interrogó el sacerdote; el peliblanco le miro, sonrió y asintió.

-si, yo le amo-

-entonces no hay mas que hacer-

-¿Cómo que no hay mas que hacer?- pregunto indignado el japonés, desenvaino su espada –maldito conejo- dicho esto se avanzo sobre el peliblanco, haciendo a un lado al chico del parche, levanto la espada, los ojos plata se abrieron desmesuradamente casi sintiendo el frio metal tocar su cuello, cerro los ojos, no quería ver.

Pero Lavi ágilmente se levanto e impidió que le cortaran la cabeza a su amado, tomo la espada por el mango, el pelinegro y el pelirrojo forcejeaban por el arma, esta quedo atrapada entre los cuerpos de los dos chicos y sucedió lo inevitable, la sangre comenzó a gotear, para hacerse cada vez mas abundante.

-Lavi!!-grito asustado el peliblanco, corrió hacia su amado – ¿Lavi estas bien?- el aludido volteo a verlo

-si, pero…-iba a hablar cuando el pelinegro callo de rodillas, la espada le atravesaba el pecho, su traje estaba manchado por un abundante liquido carmesí, callo totalmente al piso y miro a Allen, este se acerco y se agacho para ver a Yuu.

-Allen… se… feliz… yo… yo de… de verdad te ame.- y al terminar de decir esto su ultimo aliento expiro.

-Kanda- el menor se soltó a llorar, el pelirrojo le abrazo para consolarlo.

Ese mismo día se hizo el funeral de Kanda y al día siguiente fue su sepultura.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un mes después Lavi y Allen comenzaron a planear su boda en conjunto a Tikki y Debito.

Varios meses después todo estuvo listo para la gran ceremonia doble (N.)

Las campanas de la gran catedral (N.A. no podía ser menos n.n) resonaban por toda la ciudad, varios medios de comunicación se hicieron presentes, ya que no solo se casaban dos miembros de dos las familias mas ricas del país, sino también un importante actor de América, por lo cual era un evento sumamente importante.

En el presbiterio ya se encontraban Tikki y Lavi ambos vestidos con sus mas elegantes smokings; el moreno tenia la corbata y la fajilla en color rojo, mientras que el pelirrojo las tenia en color blanco. Por fin aparecieron ambos novios, los dos con hermosos vestidos blancos con largas colas, el ramo de Debito consistía en rosas rojas, y el de Allen de narcisos, el primero iba a ser entregado por su hermano, Jasdero, y el peliblanco por una amiga cercana una chica alta morena (N.A. wii, estaba de colada en la boda y me agarraron para entregar a Allen XD)

-por el poder que me confiere Dios y la iglesia los declaro maridos y esposos, pueden besarse- dijo el padre concluyendo con esto la ceremonia religiosa. Ambas parejas se besaron, Tikki y Debito desbordaban pasión, mientras que Lavi y Allen lo hicieron con un gran toque de ternura.

**ºººººººººººººººººººFINºººººººººººººººººº**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*__

Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto o de plano lo detestaron díganme ya saben se acepta de todo (criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, bombas, etc.).

Al fin lo acabe y lo subí, la verdad es que no tenía pensado alargarlo tanto (¬¬ en el capitulo pasado se me acabo la canción) pero por petición de mi almohada hice un final mas… cerrado y feliz por que iba a dejar a Lavi y a Allen sufriendo, pero la tragedia no es mi fuerte y me encantan los finales felices (mate a Yuu para que no sufriera, ¬¬ aunque eso no significa que me deje de caer mal, esto a petición de Ino-chan) amo esta canción y cuando la escuche con atención la letra empezaron a fluir las ideas, al principio dude en hacer un Laven, pero bueno no me arrepiento… creo que me extendí un poco, una vez más gracias por leer y si no es mucha molestia déjenme reviews, gracias.


End file.
